


One Question

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "texts from last night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

“Illya, one question.”

An elegant eyebrow was raised in response, daring his partner to take that dangerous step in asking that particular question.

Napoleon cleared his throat realizing that discretion was the better part of valor. “Never mind.”

The drive back to headquarters was silent as was their check-in at reception.

With eyes straight ahead, they made their way to Waverly’s office. Everyone they passed actively ignored the two men, their body language making it clear that neither of them desired conversation.

Waverly looked up from his papers as the men entered. “Mr. Kuryakin, why are you covered in frosting?”

 

***

 _Text Message Prompt was: "Why are you covered in frosting?"_


End file.
